Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 13
Hoofdstuk 13 "Kom alleen bijeen voor een leerlingenceremonie!" weerklonk Sparster's stem door het kamp. Lavendelkruid, Kersenlicht en Meidoornlicht kwamen tevoorschijn uit de kraamkamer en keken Ada verrast aan. Ook de rest van de Clan kwam tevoorschijn uit hun holen en gingen bij elkaar zitten. Toen iedereen er was, begon Sparster met spreken."We hebben veel krijgers nodig." miauwde hij."Ook al zijn we bezig met het plannen van een reddingsactie van Lavendelkruid's jongen, waarvan we er onlangs één dood op de grens hebben gevonden," Lavendelkruid snikte eventjes."Zullen we nooit genoeg krijgers kunnen hebben op tijd. Echokit en Varenkit zullen zeker nog 3 manen moeten wachten tot ze leerlingen kunnen worden, en Meidoornlicht's jongen zijn nog maar 2 manen oud." Er klonk instemmend gemauw op uit de menigte."Ada heeft zich enkele manen geleden bij ons gevoegd. Er was heel wat onenigheid over de vraag of ze leerling mocht worden, maar uiteindelijk is iedereen het er mee eens dat ze deel van de Clan is en een naam en een mentor verdient heeft. Vooral nadat ze Heidekit's leven boven het hare plaatste gisteren, toen Heidekit in de stroom viel. Daarom is dit Ada's leerlingenceremonie." Ada straalde van trots. Eindelijk! Ze zou eindelijk kunnen trainen met Stormpoot! Veenhart was nu zijn mentor, dus Ada vroeg zich af wie van de krijgers de hare zou worden. En wat voor Clannaam ze zou krijgen! Sparster schraapte zijn keel en keek omhoog naar de sterren van de zilverpels die langzaam aan verschenen."SterrenClan, ik roep jullie op om op deze eenling neer te kijken. Zij heeft haar loyaliteit aan onze Clan bewezen en ik spreek haar nu aan als Clanleerling." een rustige stilte viel over het kamp. Het maakte Ada kalm, ze was niet zenuwachtig meer. Het was alsof op het moment dat Sparster haar een echt deel van de Clan maakte, ze geen angst meer voelde. De krijgersvoorouderen waakten nu ook over haar."Ada, van nu af aan zul je bekentstaan als Hazelpoot." miauwde hij. Hazelpoot's ogen straalden. Hij heeft me vernoemd naar mijn moeder! dacht ze blij."Jouw mentor wordt Roggevlam. Roggevlam, je hebt van Zeggepoel een geweldige krijgster gemaakt en ze is een grote aanwinst voor de Clan. Leer Hazelpoot alles wat je weet." Roggevlam boog zijn hoofd voor zijn leider en liep naar Hazelpoot toe. Die keek hem opgewonden aan. De partner van een van haar beste vrienden zou haar mentor worden! Wat zou Meidoornlicht blij zijn. Roggevlam glimlachte vriendelijk en raakte Hazelpoot's neus aan. Nu ga ik eindelijk leren vechten! Zodra de ceremonie voorbij was, riep de Clan Hazelpoot's nieuwe naam luid."Hazelpoot! Hazelpoot! Hazelpoot!" klonk het. Hazelpoot gloeide van trots."Hazelpoot!" piepte Voskit luid toen de katten afdropen en gauw hun holen binnengingen voor een nacht slaap. Het roste katertje rende op haar af."Eindelijk! Hopelijk kunnen we samen trainen, later als ik ook leerling ben!" zei hij stoer. Hazelpoot grinnikte."Zeker!" miauwde ze."Kom, we gaan naar het leerlingenhol." zei Stormpoot. Moeraspoot, Dennepoot, Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot kwamen naar hem en Hazelpoot toe."Gefeliciteerd!" miauwden ze tegen Hazelpoot. Die glimlachtte blij."Het lijkt erop dat het gaat regenen vannacht." Beukloof liep naar de leerlingen toe."Jullie blijven beter in jullie leerlingenhol. Leeuwenpoot, haal jij anders wat prooi voor iedereen? Jullie hebben goed getraind en gejaagt vandaag, iedereen." zei de commandant. Leeuwenpoot knikte en rende naar de hoop verse prooi toe terwijl de andere leerlingen hun hol binnengingen. Hazelpoot liep naar haar nest toe en schudde het op. Stormpoot ging aan de andere kant liggen, naast Dennepoot en Moeraspoot. Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot lagen liever bij Hazelpoot. De zandkleurige poes begon haar vacht een wasbeurt te geven en ze was net klaar wanneer Leeuwenpoot binnenkwam met twee grote eekhoorns tussen zijn tanden. Hij legde ze neer in de kuil in het midden van het hol en ze werden doorgegeven waarbij iedereen een hap nam en hem dan aan de volgende kat gaf. Uiteindelijk waren ze allemaal op en waren de magen van de leerlingen gevuld. Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot geeuwden slaperig."Ik ben zo moe..." miauwde het bleekroste poesje."Zelfde hier." zei Leeuwenpoot smakkend."Als jullie willen praten, wees dan stil." zei hij tegen Moeraspoot."We hebben heel de dag gevechtstraining gehad..." zijn stem stierf weg en hij rolde zich op tegen zijn zus aan. Hazelpoot nestelde zich in haar mosbed, maar krulde zich nog niet op. Ze wou zachtjes meepraten met Moeraspoot en Dennepoot, want Stormpoot was ook al gaan liggen. Hij moest wel moe zijn."Morgen moet je normaalgezien met ons trainen, Hazelpoot." miauwde Dennepoot."Nee dommerd!" snauwde Moeraspoot tegen zijn vriend."Ze is een nieuwe leerling, wij worden al bijna krijgers. Ze moet nog heel wat leren voor ze met ons kan trainen. Ik wed dat ze met Magnoliapoot en Leeuwenpoot traint." Dennepoot haalde zijn schouders op."Hoe dan ook." mompelde hij."Zullen we slapen? Ik wil uitgerust zijn." Moeraspoot knikte."Oké dan." de twee katers rolden zich op. Het begon te regenen. Het tikken van de druppels op de bladeren van het leerlingenhol kalmeerden Hazelpoot, maar ze wist dat de storm nog niet klaar met hen was. Hoofdstuk 12 ���� Hoofdstuk 14 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Lied van Vuur en Wind